


lip gloss

by renmoojunskz



Series: underrated ships oneshots (or overrated idk) [1]
Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: M/M, Might add more chapters later, just a oneshot, only rated mature for language and drinking, this is really soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-05
Updated: 2019-01-05
Packaged: 2019-10-05 01:05:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,070
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17315171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/renmoojunskz/pseuds/renmoojunskz
Summary: in which jeongin has the fattest crush on senior changbin but the only way to get his attention is to get drunk (and wear some really nice glittery lip gloss)





	lip gloss

**Author's Note:**

  * For [@ultsjeongbin on twitter](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=%40ultsjeongbin+on+twitter).



jeongin bites at his nails as minho rummages his closet. "why can't i wear this??"

minho gives him a look. "you look like a hobo and if you really want to get his attention, you need to look more mature."

"we flirt all the time i have his attention." jeongin groans.

"flirting? that's what you call it?" minho laughs.

"we do!!! he calls me cute and he chose me as his partner in chem!! and he gave me his jacket!! he was the one who invited me.." jeongin pouts.

"well maybe a little but still. if this doesn't get him to ask you out i dunno what will." minho snorts.

the outfit he chose consisted of ripped skinny jeans and a thin (and kind of short) white shirt with a choker and some nice boots.

he did jeongin's hair and makeup and they were on their way. "why do i have to wear this lip gloss?"

"it's hot. you can smear it all over changbin's mouth when you make out." minho smirks and jeongin groans.

the party was loud and annoying and it seemed like the whole college was there. how was he supposed to find changbin??

but it was easier than he thought because he bumps into changbin's broad chest as he tries to squirm around.

"jeongin??"

he was wearing a nice black t-shirt and jeans and a delicious looking leather jacket. jeongin gulps. "hyung."

"wow. you look so... good." changbin gulps. "uhm.."

jeongin blushes. "uhhh so do you." 

both stand awkwardly as the bodies of sweaty drunk teens swell around them and the music pounds into their feet.

"i'm going to get a drink." jeongin rushes away. he was not ready.

he has liked changbin for long oh my god he was not ready.

jeongin finds the alcohol and starts to drink and soon he is drunk. lightweight.

he finds minho who makes a point to slather more of that glittery lip gloss on him before he disappears with his boyfriend, chan. 

now jeongin felt confident.

and when he finds a very sober changbin by the stairs, he grabs his shirt and pushes him on the wall.

"whoa jeongin." he chuckles. 

"hyung." jeongin hiccups. "you look so good and 'm tired of flirting all of the time."

changbin grins. "yeah?"

jeongin nods. "so. you're gonna kiss me." 

"am i?"

jeongin nods again.

and changbin's lips are on jeongin's. he was so, so soft and gentle, holding his waist oh so gently.

and man did jeongin's glittery lip gloss smear.

after kissing slowly for what felt like forever, and jeongin's body was on fire, they part and jeongin giggles. "hyung... your mouth."

changbin had jeongin's glittery lip gloss all over his mouth. changbin grins. "yours too." 

"does this mean-" he hiccups. "you really do like me???"

"of course i like you jeongin." changbin smiles, pulling the younger boy closer.

jeongin giggles, flattening his palms of changbin's chest.

changbin has jeongin on his hip the rest of the night, having stripped his jacket and giving it to the younger.

both grin the whole night with their lip gloss smeared lips.

"jeongin if you remember this in the morning, i want to take you on a date," changbin clears his throat as he drives jeongin home.

jeongin nods. "mmm yes please."

changbin smiles, taking jeongin's hand. "good."

 

-

 

the next morning, jeongin wakes up with a headache and his phone ringing.

with a groan, he answers without looking. "hello??"

"hey there, sleeping beauty. do you still want that date??" 

jeongin's face flushes red. "oh my god changbin hyung."

"is that a no?"

"no! i mean yes! wait no! oh my god..." jeongin groans. "yes. i want the date."

"great i'll pick you up in 3 hours. oh, and get that lip gloss from minho... i really like it." 

jeongin's face gets even redder. "o-okay."

jeongin immediately calls minho who answers with a similar groan.

"hyung i got a date with changbin. i need you to come over and help me get ready. bring that lip gloss." 

"i'm on my way with coffee and donuts." 

 

-

 

the doorbell rings and jeongin panics.

"hey chill. you look great." minho laughs, smoothing jeongin's shirt.

he had put him in a nice plain black shirt and pants and regular converse and did his makeup similar to how he did last night.

"keep the lip gloss." minho winks as he pushes jeongin to the door. he watches as jeongin opens it.

changbin stands, hands in pocket, wearing a white button up and dress pants with his hair styled nicely.

"shit wait is it supposed to be fancy i didn't-"

"jeongin baby you look perfect." changbin chuckles, pulling him into a sweet kiss.

jeongin covers his face when changbin pulls back. "oh my god."

"that's so cute." minho cheers.

jeongin groans. "hyung!!" 

changbin laughs. "come on innie, lets go." 

jeongin's face was permanently flushed red.

 

-

 

changbin stares with a small grin as jeongin eats slowly.

"stop staring at me." jeongin squeaks.

"sorry. i've just liked you for so long, jeonginnie." changbin purrs. "its so surreal being here."

jeongin chews and swallows slowly. "really??"

"mmhmm, since the first day we met." changbin states, taking a bite of his own food.

they eat quietly.

"okay are you done??" changbin wipes his mouth and stands. "i'll pay we have one more place to go."

jeongin reapplies the lip gloss as changbin pays and rubs his lips together.

"that's so pretty, jeongin." changbin smiles.

"hyung." jeongin whines.

the sun sets as they drive to the next place and when they park, jeongin gasps. "wow."

"isn't it nice??" changbin smiles.

it was. the clifftop was so wide and full of pretty white flowers and you can see the setting sun.

jeongin hurries out into the field and laughs loudly. "wow."

changbin follows to wrap his arms around him from behind.

jeongin sinks into it, sighing, butterflies swarming his stomach.

changbin kisses his shoulder. "i have waited so long to bring you here." 

"really?" changbin hums on his skin.

"jeongin??" jeongin turns in changbin's arms only for changbin to connect their lips in a deep kiss.

jeongin completely sinks into it and sighs against changbin's lips.

it was slow and sweet and they pull back, changbin leaning his forehead on jeongin's.

the lip gloss was smeared on both of their mouths and jeongin giggles. "i'm so happy."

"be my boyfriend, jeongin." changbin whispers.

"yes please."

**Author's Note:**

> hhh it wasn't the best and i wrote it really fast but uwu
> 
> i write aus on twt uwu @junseobins


End file.
